Thomartin
Thomartin is a popular French creator and moderator in Geometry Dash. He is well known for Kalaxian (which won in the Magic Gauntlet) and has participated in some mega-collaborations including There, Audio Expulsion, Acid Rush II, Flap, Space Meow, and Demonicat. History Thomartin eventually started playing Geometry Dash in 2014 during Update 1.9. He was just a small player back then (he did create the first level in 1.9). In Update 2.0, he got his first feature named "eternity" and continued to create more levels even into Update 2.1. Levels Unrated Levels * 2p Challenge * 2p * Arcade world - His best level. * Bossfight Wizard - His first 2.0 level. * Breathing Styles - A mix of different styles. * Cosmic fire - A level inspired by Geometry Dash Meltdown. * ElectroThoc - His first level ever created. * getting colors - A level that uses ~22,000 objects. * Mr Boulder - A short level. It is his entry into Optical's 3rd Creator Contest. * Infinite power * MoonStone - A level that features three custom game-modes. * My future - His entry into Optical's 2nd Creator Contest. * Optical * Sequence - A collaboration with SH Wings. * Starshine - A collaboration with Cybercreeper. It is his entry into Divinepotato and Skitten's Creator Contest. * TE Project * The quest * voxus - His entry into Optical's 1st Creator Contest * Yatagarasu - His entry into Viprin's 7th Creator Contest (Yatagarasu Creator Contest). Hard Levels * EleVatE (featured) - A collaboration with GerboPawa. * eternity (featured) - A solo level. * Indigo (featured) - A collaboration with Bytrius (Techrebel) and KJbeast. * Maoli (featured) - His first full art level. It is based on a tropical/natural theme and inspired by Dashtrict. * Posh (epic) - His first 2.1 effect level. * Scape (featured) - A collaboration with Optical. * Simplicity (featured) - A collaboration with Mrg30. It is his entry into Skitten's Creator Contest. * Stereo Melody (featured) - A collaboration with Florent and MoonSpark. It is the sequel to Stereo Melody by Florent. * Unravel (epic) - Daily Level #176. * Wendale (featured) - A collaboration with SpilexHD. Harder Levels * Aestus (featured) - A level that is dedicated to Optical. * Drafty (epic) - An effect level based on animations. * dystopia (featured) - A collaboration with Erdyuri. * EscapE (featured) - A collaboration with VectorX. It is dedicated to Skitten. * Flair (epic) - Daily Level #128. * Flax (epic) - Daily Level #50. * kalaxian (epic) - A collaboration with JerkRat. * Radiant (epic) - Daily Level #351. * Sparkle (epic) * Swift (featured) - His masterpiece solo level. * Twins (featured) * Vibrant (epic) - Daily Level #469. Insane Levels * Retina (epic) - A level that is dedicated to Serponge because it was originally supposed to a collaboration with him. * Zwap (epic) - His first mega-collaboration. It is also Daily Level #144. Demon Levels Medium Demons * ShutterPoint (epic) - A collaboration with Zak. It was verified by F3lixsram. Trivia * Thomartin eventually got mod three years ago. * He is mostly friends with Erdyuri. * His design is mostly simple. Category:Game moderators Category:Players